


Coffee and I Love Yous

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, first ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Kurtbastian AU. Sebastian is finally ready to say those three words. But, that doesn't mean Kurt will make it easy for him.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Coffee and I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested o one of my follower on WattPad who wanted a fanfic. She asked for short so here are barely 600.

There are 10 things you need to know:  
  
1) Kurt loves coffee.   
2) Kurt will do anything for said coffee.   
3) Kurt’s usual cafe was closed for renovations.   
4) So, Kurt had to go to Starbucks a few blocks down.   
5) That Starbucks is and was the workplace of one Sebastian Smythe.   
6) Remember #2? Well, the ‘anything’ Kurt had to do that morning was *drumroll* go on a date with a certain Starbucks employee.   
7) That employee was Sebastian.   
8) The date wasn’t that bad.   
9) One date turned into many dates.   
10) Which turned into a monogamous relationship. 

Now we are here in Sebastian’s apartment in Manhattan… 

Kurt and Sebastian are currently in the living room watching Friends. Which would be completely normal if Sebastian hadn’t been questionably quiet the entire time. 

“Hey, Sebastian.” Kurt begins, effectively breaking his boyfriend from his trance, “What do-” 

Sebastian cuts him off by saying “I think I love you.” 

“That's actually not what I was gonna ask, but that’s okay. I _know_ I love you.” Kurt responds, only half-joking.

“C’mon Kurt, I’m trying to be serious here.” Sebastian states, sounding exasperated, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend.

Under any other circumstances, Kurt would've teased his boyfriend mercilessly over the fact that Sebastian is never _truly_ serious. But, if Kurt can do anything, he can read a room. Kurt waits with a faux-sympathetic expression until his quite nervous-looking partner meets his eyes. “Right. Of course. Continue.” 

“See?” Sebastian nearly shouts, gesturing wildly. “You are not making this any easier.”

“That’s because it’s not supposed to be, idiot,” Kurt replies with a knowing expression, biting back a laugh. 

Both Kurt and Sebastian pause as they remember the night Kurt first said those three little words. Of course, the weekend started off _very rocky_ , since Sebastian did not (read: _could not_ ) say it back. Kurt didn’t know it at the time, but words of affirmation weren’t a common currency in the Smythe household, and when they were used they held no real value. So, naturally, Sebastian didn’t think too highly of the words and simply didn’t understand the big deal. To which Kurt swiftly responded that it was a ‘big deal’ because it provided a sense of comfort for the shorter boy and he felt that it left him emotionally vulnerable when he said them. After not talking for (a record) 9 hours they reconciled and compromised. Stating that Sebastian will say _those three words_ when he feels ready and Kurt can use them as he pleases because they will never have their special moment. But, long story short the weekend didn’t start off great, but ended in desperate makeup sex on the pullout futon in Kurt’s small apartment in Queens.

“Wow, thanks.” Sebastian deadpans.

“Well, sarcasm won’t help either.” Kurt shoots back.

“Anyway…” Sebastian continues with an exaggerated eye roll, “as I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted-”

“Technically, I didn’t interrupt you since you completed your statement, however vague and indecisive it was,” Kurt states with a smirk. But, at Sebastian's unamused glance he adds, “but, continue.”

“Okay, here we go.” Sebastian sighs, turning to meet Kurt in the eye, “Kurt Hummel, I love you.”

“ _Aw_ _wwww._ I love you, too, Meerkat.”

“KURT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Prompts and Criticism are always welcome. :)


End file.
